


Überraschung

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [57]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Und wie stellen Sie sich das jetzt vor? Wäre es wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen, die Leiche erst dann abzutransportieren, nachdem ich den Tatort in Augenschein genommen habe!?“</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/157554.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschung

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: h/c – Bett teilen – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, h/c, etwas Humor  
> Länge: ~ 2.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 90 Minuten (fürs Überarbeiten und Fertigschreiben, die Skizze habe ich damals vermutlich sehr schnell runtergeschrieben)  
> A/N: Ich habe ein wenig geschummelt und eine Skizze hervorgekramt, die ich schon Ende 2011 geschrieben habe. Keine Ahnung, warum ich das damals nicht fertiggestellt habe, vielleicht hatte ich das Gefühl zu viel h/c zu schreiben. Oder ich wußte schon, daß das nix wird ;) Aber der Ansatz paßte zum Prompt, also habe ich sie hierfür jetzt doch fertig geschrieben. Wobei, fertig geschrieben … eigentlich ist das nach wie vor eine Szene aus einer größeren Geschichte. Und eine B-Seiten Szene noch dazu.

***

„Und wie stellen Sie sich das jetzt vor? Wäre es wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen, die Leiche erst dann abzutransportieren, nachdem ich den Tatort in Augenschein genommen habe!?“

War ja klar, daß Boerne sich aufplustern würde. Als wäre das seine Schuld gewesen! Thiel zählte bis drei, bevor er antwortete. Wenn er ständig auf Boernes übersteigerten Geltungsdrang Rücksicht nahm, kam er mit der Arbeit doch nie voran.

„Sie waren nicht erreichbar.“

„Jetzt hätte ich kommen können! Sie hätten lediglich noch zwei Stunden -“

„Frau Haller war da und hat dem Abtransport zugestimmt, und -“

„Alberich - wo ist die überhaupt?“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Wo wohl. „Sie war auch auf dem Weg hierher, wahrscheinlich ist sie aufgehalten worden.“

„Aufgehalten ... da sehen Sie, was Sie davon haben, wenn Sie -“

„Boerne! Wollen Sie ernsthaft behaupten, daß Frau Haller die Lage am Tatort nicht korrekt beurteilen kann?“

„Alberich ist ... sie hat nicht ...“ Man konnte sehen, wie sehr ihm das widerstrebte. „Nein.“ Die Unterstellung, Frau Haller könne ihre Arbeit nicht bewältigen, war dann wohl selbst für Boerne eine Nummer zu groß. „Aber sie ist eben nicht ich, und ich -“

Thiel seufzte. „Frau Haller wird Bericht erstatten, und die Spurensicherung hat alles fotografiert und aufgenommen. Wenn Sie sich dann vielleicht endlich den Toten ansehen würden, damit wir heute nochmal weiterkommen?“

Boerne warf ihm noch einen letzten grimmigen Blick zu und ging dann zum Sektionstisch. „Wer weiß, was mir jetzt schon an wertvollen Hinweisen -“

Thiel sah zur Seite, als Boerne das Tuch zurückschlug und stockte. „Ganz schön übler Anblick, was.“

Als der andere nicht reagierte, drehte er den Kopf wieder zurück. Der andere war kreidebleich. Bevor er noch fragen konnte, was los war, sackte Boerne zusammen, als sei er vom Schlag getroffen worden, und schlug mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden auf.

Im ersten Moment blieb er vor Schreck wie angewurzelt stehen, aber dann lief er zu Boerne und zog ihn nach oben. Puls war noch da, aber der andere reagierte nicht, und als Thiel den Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah er Blut.

„Ach du lieber Himmel.“

Thiel drehte sich um und sah zu seiner Erleichterung Frau Haller in der Tür.

„Mein Wagen ist liegengeblieben ... ich mußte ein Taxi rufen ... ich wollte ihn eigentlich vorher -“

„Er blutet.“ Thiel hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört.

„Lassen Sie mich mal ...“ Frau Haller schob ihn beiseite und legte Boernes Oberkörper vorsichtig wieder auf dem Boden ab. „Können Sie mal etwas holen, um die Beine höher zu lagern?“

Als er wieder zurückkam, hatte Frau Haller das Blut schon weggewischt und ein Pflaster auf Boernes Stirn geklebt. „Nur eine kleine Platzwunde, das ist nicht schlimm“, murmelte sie. „Er wird sich den Kopf beim Fallen an der Kante des Tisches angeschlagen haben, da war auch ein bißchen Blut.“

Boerne gab ein Geräusch von sich und versuchte, Frau Hallers Hand wegzuschieben. „Ah, da kommt jemand zu sich.“ Es war nicht zu überhören, daß Frau Haller ebenfalls erleichtert war.

„Chef?“ Boerne öffnete die Augen, blinzelte und schloß sie wieder. „Erkennen Sie mich?“

„Natürlich.“

„Machen Sie die Augen nochmal auf.“ Zu Thiels Überraschung tat Boerne ohne weitere Kommentare, wozu er aufgefordert worden war. „Sie haben sich den Kopf angeschlagen. Aber die Pupillenreflexe sind normal.“

„Mir geht es gut.“ Boerne richtete sich auf, obwohl Frau Haller versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Sie sollten lieber noch einen Moment liegen bleiben und -“

„Ich habe zu tun.“

„Chef ...“ Boerne reagierte nicht. „Chef!“ Thiel sah den Blick, den die beiden wechselten, aber er verstand nicht, was da gerade vor sich ging. „Sie sollten jetzt nach Hause fahren und sich erholen. Ich übernehme die Autopsie.“

Als Boerne langsam nickte, glaubte Thiel seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Aber in einem Punkt war er sich jedenfalls sicher. „Glauben Sie, das ist eine gute Idee, ihn so Auto fahren zu lassen?“

„Ich hab' Ihren Vater sicherheitshalber warten lassen.“ Sie zückte ihr Handy. „Herr Thiel? Könnten Sie den Professor nach Hause fahren? Ihm geht's nicht so gut.“

Irgendwie wunderte es ihn jetzt nicht, daß sein Vater hier auch noch auftauchte - er hatte sowieso das Talent, in allen passenden und unpassenden Situationen in seine Fälle verwickelt zu werden. Mit leicht unwirklichem Gefühl sah er zu, wie Boerne sich schwankend aus seinem Laborkittel schälte. Herbert war da, bevor er damit fertig war, grüßte Thiel und nickte Frau Haller zu.

„Hier.“ Herbert reichte Boerne seinen Mantel, und Thiel fiel auf, daß er sich zwischen den Sektionstisch und Boerne gestellt hatte. Als ob er ihm den Blick versperren wollte. Und genau in diesem Moment bewegte sich Boerne auch wirklich in Richtung des Tischs, aber sein Herbert hielt ihn zurück. „Na komm, mein Junge. Wir fahren jetzt erst mal nach Hause.“

Das Gefühl, daß hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte, steigerte sich noch, als sich Boerne tatsächlich ohne größeren Widerstand von seinem Vater aus dem Raum ziehen ließ.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?“

Frau Haller deckte den Toten wieder zu und schwieg so lange, daß Thiel die Geduld verlor.

„Frau Haller? Was ist mit Boerne los?“

Die Rechtsmedizinerin seufzte. „Es ist ihm vermutlich nicht recht, wenn ich Ihnen das erzähle. Das ist ziemlich persönlich.“

„Meinem Vater haben Sie’s ja anscheinend schon erzählt.“

„Nur weil ich mir solche Sorgen gemacht habe, daß ich zu spät komme.“ Frau Haller warf ihm einen betrübten Blick zu. „Und so war’s dann ja auch.“

„Also ….“ Persönlich oder nicht, er mußte jetzt wissen was hier los war. „Wer ist das?“

***

Es war schon spät am Abend, als er endlich aus dem Büro kam. Zu Hause angekommen, klingelte er als erstes bei Boerne. Einerseits hatte er keine Lust auf den Streit, der mit Sicherheit folgen würde, wenn Boerne mitbekam, was im Frau Haller erzählt hatte. Und was er tun oder sagen sollte, wußte er auch nicht so richtig. Kondolierte man zum Tod von Ex-Freunden? Und wenn ja, wie? Er tat sich mit sowas sowieso schon immer ziemlich schwer, und jetzt war die Situation noch verwickelter. Und es war … eben Boerne. Aber andererseits wollte er doch wenigstens sicherstellen, daß es ihm wirklich gut ging, und sich Frau Haller in ihrer Diagnose nicht vertan hatte. Immerhin arbeitete sie ja ansonsten nicht unbedingt mit lebenden Patienten. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, geisterte immer noch die Erinnerung an Boernes lebloses Gesicht in seinem Kopf herum.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, wußte er allerdings immer noch nicht, was er jetzt so genau sagen sollte, und flüchtete sich erst einmal in ein „Moin“. Da lag der Ball dann bei Boerne. Dachte er.

„Sag mal, arbeitest du eigentlich immer so lange? Du hättest doch wenigstens heute mal früher kommen können.“

„Vaddern?“ Er widerstand der Versuchung, sich die Augen zu reiben. „Was -“

„Ich bin hier geblieben und hatte ein Auge auf ihn.“ Sein Vater sah ihn an, als würde er Dank erwarten.

„Äh.“ Dachte sein Vater, er würde sich jetzt um Boerne kümmern? Er hatte eigentlich nur schnell nachsehen wollen, ob es dem anderen wieder besser ging. Gut, vielleicht machte er sich auch ein wenig Sorgen … Aber das konnte Herbert ja nicht wissen. „Ja, danke.“

„Aber jetzt bist du ja da, dann kann ich ja wieder ...“ Herbert griff nach seiner Jacke, die an Boernes Garderobe hing. „Er ist im Bett, aber ich glaube nicht, daß er schläft.“

„Aha.“ Mit seinem Vater stimmte irgendetwas nicht, soviel war sicher. Aber mit seinem Vater stimmte so einiges nicht, von daher mußte er sich vielleicht nicht allzuviele Gedanken machen.

„Tschüß, Junge. Paß auf ihn auf.“

„Tschüß Vaddern.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, als er seinem Vater nachsah. Irgendwie war das merkwürdiger gewesen als normal. Aber dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite und kümmerte sich um das eigentliche Problem, das ja immer noch ungelöst war. Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er überhaupt was sagen, oder Boerne vielleicht doch lieber in Ruhe lassen? Immerhin war Herbert ja hier gewesen, und offensichtlich ging es Boerne so weit gut. Und das war ja das, was er hatte sicherstellen wollen. Er zögerte, den Türgriff immer noch in der Hand. Er könnte auch einfach wieder gehen, ganz leise und unauffällig. Er könnte. Aber dann würde er die Erinnerung an Boernes Gesicht garantiert nicht mehr los und vermutlich die ganze Nacht kein Auge zutun. Also schloß er die Tür und ging durch den Flur. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer war nur angelehnt und er zögerte kurz, bevor er leise anklopfte.

„Boerne?“

…

„Ich komme mal rein, in Ordnung?“

Er wartete drei Sekunden und als er keinen Protest hörte, öffnete er die Tür. Boerne hatte sich zur Wand gedreht, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, daß der andere nicht schlief.

„Wie geht es Ihnen denn?“

„Geht so.“ Boerne drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. „Hat Alberich schon Ergebnisse?“

„Nein.“ Er ging die drei Schritte bis zum Bett und weil es ihm komisch vorkam, da so rumzustehen, setzte er sich kurzerhand auf die Bettkante. „Die Laboruntersuchungen laufen noch.“

„Ich kann den Fall morgen wieder übernehmen.“

„Boerne ...“ Er wußte, daß alle gut gemeinten Bemerkungen - _tun Sie sich das doch nicht an_ , oder _das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Frau Haller schafft das schon_ \- nicht fruchten würden. „Sie kannten das Opfer, und sollten deshalb schon aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht an dem Fall beteiligt sein.“

„Ich hab' ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen ...“

Boernes Stimme klang immer noch genauso leblos und unbeteiligt wie vorher, aber seine Hand hatte die Bettdecke so fest umklammert, daß die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Thiel dachte nicht weiter nach, sondern legte seine Hand auf die des anderen, bis der sich wieder entspannte. Und weil sie schon mal da war, ließ er sie liegen. Frau Hallers _Ich hab‘ ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen wie damals_ fiel ihm wieder ein. Egal wie lange das her war, so etwas ließ einen nicht kalt. Wenn er sich nur vorstellte, Susanne so zu finden, wurde ihm ganz schlecht. 

„Geht es Ihnen wirklich gut?“

„Das war nur die Überraschung“, murmelte Boerne, und Thiel atmete auf, als er hörte, daß wieder etwas Leben in Boernes Stimme zurückgekehrt war. Er strich sanft mit dem Daumen über Boernes Handrücken und zählte die Atemzüge des anderen. Überraschung. Das konnte man wohl sagen. In jeder Hinsicht. Boerne hätte ruhig mal erwähnen können, daß er … naja. Immerhin standen sie sich ja schon ziemlich nahe. Irgendwie. Also, jetzt nicht nahestehen wie in … Er sah Boerne an, der immer noch furchtbar verloren wirkte, und kam sich plötzlich ziemlich bescheuert vor, daß er hier so rumeierte. Als wäre das jetzt wichtig.

„Ich glaube, Ihr Vater unterliegt einem Irrtum, was unsere Beziehung betrifft ...“

Was? Als er verstand, was Boerne ihm sagen wollte, ergab Herberts Verhalten plötzlich viel mehr Sinn. Na, wenigstens mußte er sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen, daß der Drogenkonsum seines Vaters inzwischen bedenkliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Und außerdem wurde ihm plötzlich klar, daß er nicht nur vorbeigekommen war, um sicherzustellen, daß es Boerne gut ging. Natürlich ging es ihm nicht gut, was anderes war in so einer Situation ja wohl kaum zu erwarten. Er ließ Boernes Hand los und bückte sich, um die Schuhe auszuziehen. Als er wieder aufsah, hatte der andere sich von ihm wegbewegt und noch mehr in die Decke vergaben. Boerne hatte es wohl für eine Reaktion auf seine Worte gehalten, daß er seine Hand losgelassen hatte, und Thiel beeilte sich, etwas zu sagen. „Keine Angst. Das erkläre ich ihm bei Gelegenheit.“

„Was?“ Jetzt klang Boerne endgültig nicht mehr leblos, sondern verwirrt, was schon einmal ein Fortschritt war.

Er hob die Bettdecke an und rutschte neben Boerne ins Bett. „Daß er falsch liegt. Und daß ich Sie einfach nur so mag - ab und zu wenigstens. Wenn Sie mir nicht gerade furchtbar auf die Nerven gehen.“

Er zog sanft an Boernes Schulter, bis der andere sich endlich umdrehte und in den Arm nehmen ließ.

„Bei solchen Liebeserklärungen wundere ich mich nicht, daß Sie immer noch solo sind ...“

„Sie hören mir nie richtig zu. Das war eben gerade keine Liebeserklärung.“

Boerne schnaubte, aber er lehnte sich auch noch ein wenig mehr gegen ihn als vorher. Zwei, drei Herzschläge lang sagte niemand etwas.

„Ist es O.K., wenn ich heute Nacht hierbleibe?“ Die Frage kam genaugenommen etwas spät, aber wenn er vorher gefragt hätte, hätte Boerne doch garantiert so getan als ob das nicht nötig wäre. Dabei war es verdammt nötig. Thiel spürte Boernes Nicken mehr als er es sah und dachte, daß er ausnahmsweise einmal die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte. Weil es eben nicht nur darum ging, ob Boerne jetzt nicht alleine sein wollte. Sondern ebenso sehr darum, daß er ihn nicht alleine lassen wollte.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Die Anfangsszene stand übrigens Ende 2011 schon genauso da wie jetzt, und als ich im März 2012 „Hinkebein“ gesehen habe, ist mir erstmal alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen. Hatte da doch glatt jemand meine Idee geklaut und das Mordopfer eine verflossene Liebe von Boerne sein lassen! Und daß Frau Haller die Leiche erst mal in Augenschein genommen hatte und Boerne sich darüber tierisch aufregt, das war auch verflucht ähnlich. Nur daß Cantz & Hinter leider so gar kein Händchen für h/c haben …


End file.
